


I Hate Him More

by Funtabulous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Annoying Insults, Arguments...Constantly, Humor, Language!, M/M, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funtabulous/pseuds/Funtabulous
Summary: The feeling of hatred is something all humans will express at one point in their lives whether they realize it or not. Keith and Lance realize their strong hatred... And so does everyone else. These highly expressed feelings have been getting school-wide recognition and the staff (along with their parents) brought it upon themselves to sign them up for a sixty day trip to Hell- Ahem, summer camp! Much to their dismay.All goes the same until the "Chained together" activity where they're, quite literally, “chained together” and forced to find the key somewhere lost in the woods.Maybe this summer camp thing wasn't the worst possible thing to ever happen to them. Maybe it isn't a scam that's just a bite for money. It might just work.





	1. I Hate Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm genuinely nervous about this one. I saw a prototype for this one in my notes and decided to refresh it. I ran this through like... Three writing editors and looked over it twice (but for some reason grammar/spelling mistakes manage to slip past me, it's usually "if/of, it/ut”, you know, the usual. This started out as an original story and then I watched Voltron and thought "Huh, this seems to fit a plot of something I wrote months ago.” Aaaaaand here we are! Yadda, yadda, it's cliché but it's a nice little cliché.  
> Much love~❤

Imagine this, you and another person are sworn enemies… There is no good chemistry at **all.** Every time you two see each other you just start arguing about one another’s flaws. That’s basically the case for these two. However, something wasn't right whenever they stepped onto school grounds... And that seemed to be everything.

It’s odd how similar the schedules were, how close the lockers were to one another, and how much the teachers just _loved_ to torture them by placing them together in seating, assigning them as partners, and just having them in a three-inch radius of one another.

Conversations between them never left the daily “Oh, look who it is” Which can range from “Future high school dropout” to “Condom mistake”. The usual “You know I can’t stand you, right?” The simple “Fuck you” _or_ (depending on how good the day was) “Eat shit”. Finally concluding with the signature line of “I hate you more.”

That’s how it was and it did not want to change.

**—Thursday, June fifth, 2014. Junior Year—**

“Oh yes, my favorite time of the day,” The sarcastic comment breezed by when he slammed his locker door shut, “The time I get to sit by my best eighties haired friend.”

“Shut it Danny Phantom, don’t you have to fight more ghosts somewhere away from me?” The other teenager rolled his eyes in disgust.

Here they go.

“Touché little dumpster of dumbass disses,” Ruffling the other’s hair, (despite the many times in the past he said not to) he smiled and waved goodbye as he walked to class.

They had a distinct reason for non-stop bickering and absolutely hating each other…The problem is no one knew what it was. Everyone just assumed it was extremely bad because when they see each other they just start arguing. This dates back to eighth grade sadly enough. The petty dispute turned major. Tragic.

“Stop wasting space with all the mass Keith, dear. It seems every time I see you, you get a foot wider, pretty soon you’ll get your own gravitational pull.”

“Sorry that I don’t inject my blood stream with HGH for a cheap burst of energy in order to exercise.”

Lance was the free, yet untangled jungle haired kid. Keith was… the mullet? A style that he tried bringing back which ultimately failed. No problem to him, though, he’d still rock it to be unique. One was the exercise junkie, the other stayed in shape by never bothering to touch meat or drink anything but natural fruit juice or water.

One had brown eyes. The other was sporting blue ones, taking the present from his parents’ genes to milk out how much of an anomaly he was. Constantly marching and bragging through the halls or to any girl he tried to impress “I’m dark-skinned but have blue eyes!” “Do you know how rare I am?”, “I’m special.” Annoying, yes. Did he care? Of course not!

“Alright everyone,” Math class, the worst of them all. Their teacher is that hippie that believes in peace on Earth- Correction, in the whole **universe.** Which means she thinks the two should be together… Constantly. “It’s the only way for them to bond!” She'd theorize.

“You can take your seats now!” She barked out. She cleared her throat to lower her voice to a slight whisper, “Keith, Lance,” She had leaned over their desks before the class had a chance to quiet down to be heard clearly, “I want you both to go down to guidance near the end of class and-”

They both groaned, which interrupted their poor teacher, thinking it was for something stupid.

“You want us to hold hands too?” Lance asked, biting at his pinky finger, “That’d be your bread and butter, wouldn’t it?”

“Only if you want to,” She smiled, tapping at both their desks with her insanely long fingernails, her bangles jingling as she did so.

“Oh, gross I have to walk down with you.” Keith groaned out, putting his head down on the desk with annoyance.

“You’re like an STD Keith. It seems like every time I at least soothe myself from you, you come right back to me and make my pee burn.”

“Shut it, you life draining leech. I’m wallowing in my depression. That being the fact I’m stuck doing everything with you!” With the excessive shushing from their teacher, Keith’s audible groaning quieted down.

Class went slow and it was both a blessing and a grueling punishment for the two, having to work together on a class long assignment.

“Working together”- Which meant them working separately and bumping each other’s elbows. Don’t even get them started on comparing answers.

“Two.”

“Three.”

“Two!”

“Three, dammit!”

“Hey, hey, hey! Language Lance. The answer is two.” Their teacher said, in which Keith bit his bottom lip harshly with a clap of victory.

“Wow, teach. Way to stick up for my case. This is a punch to the manhood.” He casually bit at his pinky to hide his embarrassment.

She smiled, “It’s what I do best. And speaking of what I do best,” She checked her clock, “you two need to make your way down to guidance.”

“Want me to say my parents are beating me so I can go more often next year?” Keith asked, “I know you’d love that.”

“I'll do the same but instead say it's my uncle.”

“Oh stop it! Both of you with your little comments.”

“That’s never going to happen. But hey, I want a two to five-minute margin so people don’t think we’re going to the bathroom together to make out or anything.” Lance had said, Keith nodded in agreement.

“Whatever floats your boat,” She tapped the desks again as she usually does to restart her points, “Keith, you go first.” She pointed the door. Keith sighed, not really in the mood to go anywhere.

“Hey, before _you_ get ready to go I want you to know something.” She held Lance down in his seat by the shoulder, “No one knows why you two bicker. I’m pretty sure you don’t even know. I believe you don’t even hate him. You just decided that one day you wanted to get more attention from him. This is a pretty dumb way to do it.”

“Mhm, yep,” Lance agreed sarcastically, “I actually was lying this whole time. We're in a three-year relationship and every Thursday night,” Lance beckoned her closer to whisper, covering the left side of his mouth to be practical in the secretive situation, “I put his head through the headboard. Sometimes the banister. Today...I think I'm going for both.”

“Keep playing around and give me something to talk about during my lunch hour.”

“Ah, snitching I see.”

She snapped and pointed to the door, “Go. Now.”

“Yeah, yeah. Love you, mom,” He rolled his eyes, following behind Keith out the door. He walked up right next to him, sucking at his teeth with annoyance on how he could be doing something productive right now instead of following behind some mullet head.

“Keep a seven-foot distance from me, I might catch something fatal,” Keith ordered, speeding up with his walk.

“Like an undying love/obsession for me?” Lance tugged out a single strand of hair, handing it to Keith, who accepted it immediately, “Something for you to put in your shrine.”

“Quite the contrary. I have enough hair for that, I need it for my life-size Lance doll.” Keith shook out his hand, letting the strand fall, “I can't have small strands. I need the whole scalp if you don't mind.”

“If I say no would you kill me and take it by force?”

“Of course I would. Every body part must be perfect! Not a single hair more or less.” Keith halted to stop them from walking next to one another.

“You know since you stopped walking that horrible smell left my nostrils.”

“I smelled it too, I recommend you try a mint or two...Or ten.” Keith had fanned his nose.

Lance cupped his hand over his mouth, now insecure about his scents, “It's fine!”

“Then why are you blocking your mouth?” Keith laughed to himself, “You know, don't worry too much about scaring off the ladies with your devastating case of halitosis, they don't want you anyway.”

“They do too, smartass!” Lance turned around to yell at the other, him stopping allowed Keith to calmly walk in front of him.

“You almost killed me back there, friend. Keep the yelling at a minimum.”

“Oh, Uh- Well! Eat shit!”

“Even if I did I'd smell better than you.” Keith wink, turning into the counselor’s office.

“I hate you.” Lance clenched his fists tightly with aggravation.

“I hate you more.”

They simultaneously sat in the cushioned seats in front of the front desk. Where their counselor popped up from under it, shaking his hair out for it to place itself, “Sorry! I was just grabbing your papers! But hello! You two seem to be… Talking.” The counselor cleared his throat, “So, as you may know or may not know, you’re here because you two have terrible relationship skills. This is an issue your teachers have brought up to me on **dozens** of occasions. They’ve tried everything to stop your rivalry-”

“Cool it,” Lance interrupted, leaning forward in his seat, “There is no ‘rivalry’,” He circled his hand around, “I don’t have to try to beat him in anything. C’mon. Look at me, look at him. Me,” He pointed to himself, “Him,” He pointed to Keith, who was now on the verge of rolling his eyes so far they could dislocate.

“I apologize. Uh, well. Continuing, to stop your _never ending bickering,_ ” He looked at the Lance to check if it was a better way of wording it. Lance nodded, so he continued, “We suggested, to what your math teacher and parents agreed to at a high extent, a…” He did a drum roll with his fingers onto his desk, “Team building summer camp!”

“Are you fucking serious?” Keith asked, sitting up more, his voice rising a notch from the usual monotone, it shocked both Lance and their counselor, “Why does our relationship have to get this treatment? You know how many people argue like us on a daily basis?”

“Oh yes! But you two… It’s…Unnatural.” The counselor shrugged with his blank observation.

“What do you mean ‘it’s unnatural’? Wouldn’t you argue with him? He’s an asshole! Any kind of camp he should be going to is rehab.”

“Keith, Lance, I understand this isn’t exactly how you want to spend your summer-”

“You think? You think I want to spend my precious time with someone I absolutely despise?” Keith stopped speaking, only exhaling deeply to calm himself down, “Never mind. Every time I argue with someone stupid I can’t get it through their thick skulls.”

“Lance you’re pretty quiet. Do you have any questions?”

“I just don’t understand why my beloved guardians would treat me this way. I don’t see why my relationship with Keith is so intriguing. You people fantasize about us skipping through flower fields with cool little shirts that say “My best friend” with huge white arrows pointing to one another.”

Keith laughed, swinging his leg over the chair’s arm, resting his back on the opposing one, “Yeah, sure. You couldn’t pay me one trillion dollars to ever touch him.”

“Keith, why are so harsh against this? I was expecting more of this behavior from Lance.”

“Maybe because my life doesn’t surround this… Thing I’m forced to call ‘classmate’,” He stopped once again, knowing when to just quit, “I’m just going to go, there’s no point in arguing anymore.”

“Oh, even if you didn’t want to, you had no choice.” He smiled, handing both of them clipboards, “Sign the dotted line.”

Keith and Lance clicked their pens gruffly, scribbling their signatures at the bottom of the contract.

“I think I just sold my soul,” Keith and Lance had sighed, handing back their contracts.

“Don’t look so down you two, it’s for the best!”


	2. I Still Hate Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 1, Chapter three is going to transition into camp "Friendship in Latvian" Nothing too special. I just really like writing this one so I wrote chapter two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's twelve and I'm working on two things for this Fandom. Chapter 3 for this and Chapter 1 for something I wanna do.  
> Much amo! (Love)  
> ~❤

“How long is this torture that we must endure for your sadistic pleasure?” Keith asked, still on the verge of a temper tantrum.

Sixty days.” Shiro had calmly stated, smiling. He intertwined his fingers onto his desk, listening to the loud retorts from the two… Just nodding.

“What in the fuck!” Keith shouted, slightly frightening Lance. He fanned himself excessively to blow over his shock, “Are you insane? Tell me, and be one hundred percent honest, are you fucking insane?”

“That doesn’t even sound right! Check again, you might just be illiterate or something! Sixty days… That’s two whole months!”

“Two months of bullshit!” Keith put his head in his hands, really fighting his urge of hitting the floor and throwing a fit, “I don’t understand this at all. I want to die.”

Lance snapped, coming up with a plan, “Keith, anyone ever tell you how much I love you?” Lance had asked, pulling Keith in by the side for a forced hug, “You’re the best.”

“Lance, I love you so much I could marry you.” Keith looked at Lance, then back up at Shiro. His eyes were red from premature tears that he didn’t allow to fall, “See? We love each other! Do we still have to go?”

“Well, now you guys have a leg up on the other campers.” Shiro waved them off, giving them a large packet with the cover being a clipart of hills with a smiling sun in the corner. The title was in a comic sans font stating the name _Camp Draudzība_ , “Your homework is to read everything and to sign any dotted line that says ‘sign here’. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Now, can I call you Sugar?” Lance asked, skimming through each page, “Listen Sugar, why us? Why do we have to be your guinea pigs?”

“Because your parents said so!”

“Listen, Sugar, this isn’t fair. What would my friends say when they realize I went to a summer camp at seventeen? They’ll never let me down! And well, Keith doesn’t have friends so he doesn’t need to worry about tarnishing his image so send him.”

“Not possible. You,” He waved the paper he had Lance sign earlier, “just agreed to all terms and conditions.”

“Dammit! You knew we weren’t going to read that!”

“This is why I love this generation,” Shiro laughed, leaning back in his swivel seat, he got a peak of his clock, not really checking it but looking for an excuse, “Well, it seems the dismissal bell will be ringing in five minutes. So, I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I think not. I have a really bad flu and in the time of our sixty-day camp, I’ll be dead.” Lance explained, rubbing his forehead, “Did I also tell you that my appendix is scheduled to burst on the day this starts?”

“There are trained medics, you have no reason to be nervous! Any final comments, questions?” He knew what was coming next and kept up that same face as the two teenagers kept screaming and complaining. It was unintelligible, but Shiro pretended to understand for the sake of getting them out of the room faster, “Well, the answers to all of your lovely questions can be found in your handy dandy pamphlet.

“Well,” Keith kept flipping through the pages, shaking his head with each one, “There’s not a section on how to fake your death so you don’t need to go to this.”

“It might be on their website,” Shiro checked his watch, “Oh, look at that,” He laughed anxiously, “there are two minutes until the bell rings. It's going to be a horde out there so you should leave. Now.” It wasn't a request or an order, but rather a stern faced plea. He was so tired of getting cursed at and the constant yelling.

Lance and Keith didn't even bother saying bye. One left and a few seconds after the other followed suit.

"I need a new job.” Shiro signed, organizing his papers once more

"That, you do!” Lance yelled, shutting the counselor's door.

* * *

“I hate my life right now,” Keith had sighed, slapping himself with the packet. He was complaining quietly to himself as he began reading through the summary of it, “It's going to be so hot outside, surrounded by other bratty teens who-”

“Are most likely going to constantly argue and probably physically fight,” Lance had sucked at his teeth in frustration, checking his phone. It was ten minutes until their dismissal bell and felt a tad offended that their counselor would lie like that.

“I mean,” Keith read the words closely now he had time to spare, “our relationship is bad, but-”

“Whose business is that? Especially the government’s! That's just wrong!”

“It's not like it's going to do anything, you can't send me off to a place and try to make me like someone by squishing me up with-”

“Him,” They both rolled their eyes when they heard each other share a thought.

“Team building exercises such as a forty foot trust fall,” Lance read aloud, “blind courses through the woods. Or if you’re not one for extreme things, you can aim for the culinary courses- Nope! We’re sticking to the outdoor stuff. I’m not making cakes with this guy, he’ll poison me.” Lance flipped to the next page, being intrigued by all the things he had to sign. He cocked his head questioningly, looking at a waver form. He was excited despite even reading the event.

_ Chained Together. _

_This is the final activity, as it’s usually the longest and most challenging. Yet, it gives out_ _best_ _results. You and your partner will be placed in the woods with metal shackles spanning seven feet exactly clamped around your ankles. The distance is both helpful and a setback and must be worked around. Campers willing to take this on shall be tested on skills of **rationing** , **survival** , **independence** and **dependence**. There is **no** medic. There is **no** heavily supplied food (Only coming every eight hours or so). There is **no** adult. There is **no** store-bought shelter. The only way out is to **find the key and find the way** **back**. Every shackle differs in key type so be sure the one you retrieve is yours._

“Oh Hell yes, we’re doing this one!”

“Excuse you,” Keith had turned to look at him, “Which one are _we_ doing, exactly?”

“Chained Together, there’s no way you’re talking me out of it.”

Keith flipped through finally landing on the page. A minute after he looked up, shaking his head, “Not on your life. You can’t even get through a health video, what makes you think you’ll live past day one?”

“No, no, no! There’s no discussion, we’re doing this. It’s the only fun one.”

“Yeah, cool but…I can’t even stand being in a seventy-foot radius of you, why the hell would I want to seven-foot distance? In a restricted manner.”

“Look, you can sign us up for the one you want to do. Please, please, please, please! I would do anything,” He grabbed Keith by the shoulders roughly, “And I mean _anything_.”

“Gross.” Keith shook his shoulders to get Lance’s clammy hands away, “Yeah, fine, whatever. We’ll do your stupid little woods experiment, but you’re learning how to cook with me.”

“Fuck.” Lance put his head down, shaking it before looking back up, “You must really hate to see me happy.”

“I don’t like to see you at all.”

“Damn, I hate you.”

“Save the hate for after summer camp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remembering when my friend yelled "FUCK" in front of a teacher and the teacher said nothing and then I whisper "Hell” and she snaps at me. Like, I came to have a good time and I honestly feel so attacked right now.


	3. Camp Draudzība

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of caaaaaaaaamp! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited for later chapters. Not going to waste your time! Enjoy!

The tune “Reveille” blaring obnoxiously from a bugle was basically the Devil's way of saying, “it's time.”

Lance covered his head with his pillow, turning over three times to find the best way to get rid of the annoying noise.

“I swear to the Holy Lord above, I will find that horn and drop it in the ocean,” Keith said, sitting up despite feeling the gravity of Jupiter on his shoulders and eyes.

“You always say you'll do something yet never do,” Lance jumped off the top bunk, mildly scaring the other, “You like to talk, how about for once you try?”

“I bet you by the end of next week it'll be gone.” Keith smiled to himself before shaking his head vigorously, slightly energizing himself.

“I'll take your word for that.”

“Campers, it’s breakfast hour! First come!”

It was day two of the sixty-day process. The first day consisting of Lance and Keith crying and dropping to their knees in the plea of reconsidering, Lance clinging around his father's leg while crying out excessively “I love you, don't make me go.” All the while, Keith's parents peeled out the dirt driveway. Lance’s trying to claw their way to their car to do the same.

Eh, maybe it’s better to start from the beginning.

**Monday, June twenty-third, 2014**

They took two steps in with their hands clutched tightly around their backpacks and courteously included duffle bags in case any bears planned on trying to steal their valuables. Cough, cough, Lance’s lucky sweat/wristbands and Keith’s notebooks for whatever he likes to scribble down.

“I hope you got a tan,” Lance had said to break the silence of them just crunching on sticks and leaves, “I don’t want everyone here to going to get blinded by your pale chicken legs.”

“Don't worry too much of it; my legs are fine. I followed your methods of standing in the sun for three hours and risking skin cancer to keep the golden look. However, I’m not using it for a cheap glance from a girl you have no chance with.”

“Ouch.” Lance put his hand on his chest, “That hurt.”

They both jumped back at the playing of that annoying bugle being blasted in their faces.

At the gate stood a ginger man decked out in the full “I’m-a-camp-instructor-I-have-the-clipboard-and-giant-safari-hat-to-prove-it” outfit. He was ginger with one of the most perfectly shaped mustaches to ever be known.

“Hello there,” He had an accent, English nearing a slight Irish, waving hello politely, “I’m Coran and- What are you doing?” His attention was directed toward Lance who was poking his mustache with curiosity.

“How did you get it like this?” Lance asked, still poking. Ignorance comes in many shapes and sizes, just remember.

“Grooming and dedication,” Coran answered, trying not to be rude, “But the more you touch it, the more likely I am to sneeze, and I honestly don’t feel like fixing it up.”

“Alright then.” Lance stopped himself, holding his hand down.

“I assume you’re-”

Once again, he had to stop for Lance to interrupt, Keith groaning and pinching the bridge of his nose with aggravation.

“I am the riveting, the incredible,” Each word Lance had described himself as he found a new pose, “The gorgeous, the never-been-done-before before my birth in the late 90s, the fantastic, the most epic-”

“The most annoying, brutally agonizing to listen to, douchebag!” Keith had slightly yelled, “Lance!” He started clapping, “Hooray! Accept your prize of the most conceited dick award!”

“Ouch number two.” Lance looked back at Keith, blinking a few times with a lack of amusement.

Coran, who cleared his throat by being a slight bit aghast with the language spoke up, “You must be Keith then,” He walked over to Keith to shake his hand, smiling politely.

“I’ll pass on the ‘touching hands’ thing; it’s nice to meet you, though.” Keith nodded.

“Mysophobia, huh? I understand.”

“Oh no, no. You just touched Lance’s arm when you walked over here, and I don’t think you should spread such virus.”

“Funny one. Both of you!” He snapped to get their attention, “Follow me! I’d like to show where you’ll be living!” He tucked his bugle under his arm, leading the march around the camp.

“Woods, woods, bugs, bugs, more bugs, did I mention there were bugs?” Keith mocked quietly, pointing to every angle of it.

Lance laughed at his comments.

“Something funny there Lance? I’d like to know something funny. It’ll make my morning.” Coran had asked, turning to face him. He stopped walking.

“I already know you, and I are not going to have a good time together.” Lance pointed at Coran, then to himself, “I apologize that I can’t express a simple bodily function to show happiness. I mean, it’s a first for this, someone being here and being happy.”

“Both of you pack side jabs. One worse than the other…” He mumbled to himself, “But, I’ll work around it! There’s never been a pair Coran and Co. couldn’t handle!”

“There’s a first for everything!” Lance smiled widely.

Coran, like the teenager he secretly is, rolled his eyes as he turned forward.

“You’re an idiot. Lance.”

“I’m standing my perfect ground.”

“Here is your cabin!”

One bunk bed, one window, one work desk, and… That was it.

“Hold on now, there were two doors on this cabin,” Lance folded his arms, “Do not tell me people are going to be living next to us.”

“Why of course, we have plenty of campers here.”

“Oh, ew! What if they bring a girl over? These walls better be soundproof. I’m not really in the mood for staying awake to _those_ noises.” He shuddered.

“Yeah, Lance here might get horny and the next thing you know I’m running out in fear while he chases behind.” Keith was leaning in the doorway when he said that, flipping the hair from his eyes.

“No, no. No, no. I would never. I would give you a ten-second head start _then_ run after you.” Lance placed his bags on the floor, “Chivalry isn’t dead, Coran. I’m the living proof of it.”

“I’ll let you two get settled I guess. You both start your expedition tomorrow.” He saluted with his index and middle fingers.

“Yes, coach!” Lance shouted, hopping onto the top bunk.

Keith pushed himself off the doorway, shutting their door, he looked up at Lance (who was on his phone despite the number one rule being “no phones”). He raised an eyebrow, “What makes you think you’re getting the top bunk?”

“Because I got up here before you did. You shouldn’t have been leaning on the door like some emo. You stay on the bottom like where you are in the social ladder.”

“Cough, cough. I think you might need to recheck your score there, pal.”

“Well, well. I seem to be at a loss for words.”

“Not the only things you’re at a loss of.”

A few minutes- Thirty minutes to be exact- of absolute silence between two and the occasional song playing from Lance’s phone to which he painfully sang along with had passed until it was lunch hour.

It wasn’t like a lunch bell. Instead, it was the loudest tune ever played on an instrument. It wasn’t even an actual song; it was just a random string of notes meant for absolute ear torture.

“I think that means we get up and go somewhere.” Keith set his notebook down on the bed, leaving the room.

“Ooh! Is that a diary I see?” Lance had asked himself humming lightly with mischief, “That’d be so fun to read… I’ll wait until he writes in it more so I have a night’s worth entertainment.” He stared at it more… How vulnerable it was just to be there, “What’s a movie without a trailer?”

“Lance, it’s lunch hour- Oh,” Keith had walked in to see Lance reaching for his journal, “Oh, ho. I see you there, Mr. Nosey. It’s not a diary where I write little things about how much I adore you. I left that at home by accident,” He pouted, “It’s a writing journal for my plans of sucking you off when you go to sleep tonight.”

“Aw, you’re going to do it while I sleep? Bummer.”

The conversation thinned to a null until they reached the lunch hall. It was pristine, well-organized and such… It was just filled with people who hated one another.

“I’ll be hanging with the jocks apparently, and you can hang with- Hold on! I’m not done speaking.” He went after him which led him to a table of… Pretty normal people. Athletic people. People Keith got along well with.

“Uh, Keith… What are you doing?” Lance leaned over the other’s shoulder to ask.

“Sitting with my friends…?” Keith and his unexpected posse looked quite dumbfounded with Lance, “My imaginary ones didn’t have enough room for me, so I just decided on the next best thing.”

“Well, you’re not sitting with your best friend. Scooty your booty my love!” He ordered, pushing Keith out the way.

Lunch hour here was not like how they’re depicted in the movies. It was like a French restaurant, wheeling in fourteen carts, each with four plates. Salads, fish, etcetera. Oh yes, it was different than your average green slop with a single strand of hair sticking out from it.

A man had stepped through the entrance, bowing as if he just won an Emmy and people were throwing roses at him. He was husky, wearing a yellow shirt that wasn’t the most fashionable… Not to mention the cargo shorts. No matter, he seemed extremely friendly as he introduced himself.

“Hello, guys!” He waved, making his way down the aisles of lunch tables to shake a few hands, “My name’s Hunk and not only am I your culinary God who just created all of these meals, but I shall also be your culinary teacher. And with that…I make my leave. See you in a few weeks for when my courses start… If you chose them.” He said no more, trying to leave with a cool exit. Putting his left hand up as he left.

“Socially awkward lil' thing, huh.” Lance had observed

Lunch was neutral. The usually annoying Lance had stayed quiet because no one addressed him too often. Which then became a free period for the rest of the afternoon… Which faded into night quite fast.

“Alright now everyone!” Words boomed through a megaphone ordering people yo get back in their cabins, “No truancy allowed for tomorrow so make sure you go to sleep early, so you’re up bright and early!”

Lance threw the ball once more, stretching his back before he finally dragged himself inside.

“Praying they have electric outlets because my phone’s on sixty percent right now.” Lance sucked at his teeth.

“Bummer.” Keith had opened the window, “How high do you think the roof is?”

“Why does it matter exactly?” He turned over on his stomach to see Keith climbing and out the window. He perked up, getting curious, “Whoa, whoa, wait! Where are you going?” He jumped off his bed, following behind.

“If you wanted to find an outlet it’s not up here.” Keith had looked back for a second, going back to his journal.

“It’s only day one, and you already have a little spot for your emo-ness.” Lance pushed himself up onto its roof. He huffed and moved the hair out of his eyes.

“It’s only day one and you _followed_ me into my little spot of emo-ness. You know, you’re supposed to admit your love to me at the _end_.”

“Shut up,” Lance sat next to him, “What’s with you? You’re so introverted, but you’re so social. You have a book of secrets, but you have no problem if I read it. You’re one big glob of contradictory.”

“Why are you asking me that?”

“Because it’s nighttime,” He shrugged, “C’mon like… This happens in the movies, and we’re supposed to have a deep conversation.”

“No interest,” Keith stated briefly, “I’m writing.”

“What are you writing?”

“Nothing of your concern.”

“Fair enough,” He looked over his shoulder, “You write so small but like… You filled out thirty pages.”

“Do I get an award for that?”

“I never said it was any good.”

“Damn, you are so suave, Lance. No wonder the ladies just line up to have sex with you.” He rolled his eyes, “Listen, sweetheart, I came up here to get a nice breeze and some crickets. Your voice is ruining to mojo.”

“Just trying to talk seeing you’re the only person I know.”      

“Stellar.” Keith slid down the roof, going back through the window. Lance heard a click and groaned.

“What an ass.” Lance facepalmed, having to go through the front.

Which brings us to the first events. The dive.

That night, Lance slept terribly. Not tossing or turning but thoughts kept him awake. What was going to happen? What’s for breakfast tomorrow? What’s in Keith’s journal? Why is he thinking about Keith’s journal? Why isn’t he sleeping?

“You know, I saw this in _Total Drama Island_ once but this isn’t as funny because I might actually die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you have two ideas on new stories but you don't know which to post when you're done with this... Hm.  
> Do you know how many times "Coran" corrected to "Corn" on my dang document. It literally just did it right then.


	4. Diving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dive! Bum, bum, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!  
> Zilcho progress. Needless to say, Lance's nose is probably broken and Keith really has a huge passion for hating people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night chapters are going to be so great to write. oh, did I just spoil? No, right?

“I hope you all brought your towels!” Coran shouted with his gigantic megaphone, “This is what we like to call a ‘drowning simulation’,” He smiled, looking sinister, “All you have to do is dive, swim, and save your partner.”

“Question,” Lance raised his hand, “Uh, how high is this dive?”

“Seventeen feet.” He nodded when he thought on it more, “Just about I believe. Lance, you get first pick. You diving or drowning?”

“Keith, call me Rapunzel,” He patted Keith’s shoulder, “I’m your damsel in distress.”

“I pray you get a cramp.” Keith said through his teeth, “I’ll see you down the water hole, partner… With your life in my hands.”

“I can swim.”

“But how long can you stay dunked under?”

Coran clapped a certain pattern (that all of the teenagers had absent-mindedly repeated) to grab everyone’s attention. He pointed to the path leading down to the main pool, inferring for the first half to go down now, Lance leading the way.

“Give me the signal and I’m jumping head first into my doom.” Keith stretched his arms out to relax his muscles, putting any loose hair behind his ears.

“Anytime Lance is seen in position,” Coran stepped over to the cliff’s edge, peering closely, “Looks about right to me.” He flipped the switch on his megaphone, “Lance, look more like death is on your ankle!”

Lance had started splashing his arms around violently, dunking his head under the water a few times. “Save me, my prince!” Lance whispered dramatically to himself, “I want to live and bear your children! Of course, we’d have to have sex and I'm not really prepared for that, but I promise I’ll work around it- AH!” He looked up once to see Keith zooming toward him at a very rapid rate. He held his breath and dunked himself under to avoid any serious injury to the skull.

“Oh, my hero!” He shouted, “Finally, you serve some use in my life!” He latched with full body onto Keith to purposely weigh him down into the water, “Mwah, you’re just so handsome when you’re pumping with adrenaline!” Lance, just to be obnoxious, had changed his voice to a soccer mom from New Jersey. Pinching the other’s cheek to show how much pride he had.

“God, you’re so clingy. Not to mention how fat you are, holy shit!” Keith pushed him off, “We’re on the shore.”

“I might need mouth-to-mouth respiration.” Lance flopped onto his back, “I don’t know, you should check though. Is my heart beating?”

“As much as I’d like to fulfill your wet dream, I have to wait for my turn to drown. Go up there and get ready to dive lover boy.”

“Wait, I have to do it too?” He cursed, biting his bottom lip with new found anxiety. Each step he took closer to the cliff his heart rate was booming through his veins violently. 98 BPM, is that even healthy?

“Coran, five dollars. I have it in my cabin. Five dollars and I won’t jump. Right now, I promise you.”

“Keith’s in position.” Coran had ignored, he turned back around with his thumb up, “Jump big-shot, you can’t leave your friend down there. You’re the tough one. Or so you say.”

“Coran, I don’t like you right now and it’s only day two.”

“Great! We have something in common,” He built Lance’s momentum by pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

Lance took a breath in, jumped off screaming until his whole body realized this splash was inevitable and just went limp. Not in any formation he shouted, “Keith! I’m here to be your superman!” before becoming victim to water tension, making large smack noise with the faulty landing.

Not one to admit his failures, he rose back up and shook the water out of his hair, “I have arrived.”

“Your nose is bleeding! Oh my God, that’s… That’s flowing like crazy.” Keith had picked him up once more to take him out of the water, “You get blood on my back I’ll make sure your mouth is bleeding.”

“You think I need to go to the medic? I think I hit a rock. It might be broken.”

You may be wondering how this happened. His nose wasn’t bleeding from the dive, rather the drastic change in altitudes. It was not a part of any plan he could’ve devised, but surely is glad it happened, he had material to never let Coran down for.

“Keith, take me to the medic.” He ordered, the loss of blood (which wasn’t at all drastic) was getting him tired.

“You’re so damn worrisome,” Keith huffed, lugging him on the shore once more.

“I can see the light! It’s getting hazy. I’m bleeding to death! I broke my nose! I can’t breathe anymore!”

Keith grabbed his own towel, plugging up Lance’s nostrils, “Alright, we have to sadly get to the medic now… Without shoes.” He gagged, “Can you at least walk on your own?”

“Lance!” Coran called out from afar, “That splash made everyone collectively cringe and shy away from the sight of your possible death!” Coran ran over from up the hill, “Are you alright there?”

“Oh yes, I’m getting lightheaded and my whole damn face is covered in my own blood but I’m fine!” Lance snapped, “I should sue!”

Coran shook his head, “Too bad you signed a waiver dear. Don’t worry none of it, however! Your partner will be free to bring you to the nurses.”

“I mustn’t have a name,” Keith murmured.

“Your partner, _Keith_ ,” Coran corrected himself, “Will be free to bring you to the nurses. Here are your clothes and your bags. You are to come back to the woods for our next event. Remember, it’s not a suggestion, it is an order.”

Lance looked around a few times, “Uh, do you not realize we have woods all around us.”

“We’ll be right next to you. Honest. Wear long pants unless you like scratches on your legs.”

“Jokes on you, I’m into that.” Lance smiled, moving forward.

And off they went, Lance, having his arm around Keith’s shoulder as he limped through the trees.

“Wait a second.” Keith took a moment to realize there wasn’t anything wrong when it came to Lance’s leg and pushed him off, “Get off me! I’m not your crutch.”

“Geez! Praise the holy lord,” Lance recovered from the sudden stumble, “You may just break something of mine.”

“Then I could probably leave you crippled down for bird food! I’m sure we have crows out here.”

“That’s vile.” Lance brushed the dirt off his shirt, which he put on a moment before, “You think these parts are the woods for ‘Chained Together’?”

“Judging by this worn out string hanging from a branch, possibly for a key. I’d say so.” Keith ripped it off, having it fall to the ground, “I still don’t understand your excitement about it.”

“You’re just a ray of sunshine aren’t you? Could you at least liven up a bit more? Moping isn’t going to get you home faster.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, you’re so right! I should express all my levity and happiness! I enjoy being with you! You got your blood on my shoulder, you’re one of my least favorite people on this earth, and I’m out in these woods getting bitten by mosquitos! But I love this place, I love you! Oh, fuck! I could never be happier!”

“Oh wow! Is that Shakespeare?” Lance asked him, smirking knowing Keith was a second away from losing his cool, “Hamlet, maybe? No? Then stop being so damn dramatic!”

Keith didn’t say anything else, he just looked forward and kept walking feeling as if he kept on all hell would break loose.

Progress made thus far- **Absolutely nothing.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zip lining seems so fun.  
> Much love to ya  
> ~❤


	5. Night Two, Phase Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though our hate relationship is bliss, if you show you care I'll give you kiss.  
> Now go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at nine and decided to post it because why not? A lil' filler never hurt nobody.  
> Keith is really promiscuous, wowza.

**—Tuesday night, June 24th, 2014—**

Once again, Keith had made his way up to the roof of the shared cabin, notebook in a tight clutch in his underarm.

The day was moderate. The dive, the run of the mill argument, and zip lining that mauled anyone’s legs if they didn’t put on long pants as advised. But now, it’s finally nighttime, a time of serenity.

Keith had noticed Lance was asleep and had no reason to not take the opportunity to be without interruption.

“Are you writing up here again?” Lance interrogated, picking himself up to get on the roof.

He stands corrected.

“Uh, no, I just thought I’d come up here to masturbate. Nothing like letting the wind skin graze your softie when you’re done.”

“Keith.” Lance was a tad grossed out by the answer, finding hard to put words together, “Keith, that’s… That’s nasty.”

“You can go if you don’t like it,” Keith didn’t look at the other, still continuing to write.

“It seems that after you came to this place… Your language, it’s like so vulgar.”

“And shit! It’s only night two! I guess by night ten I’ll be saying things while I got three guys banging my-”

“Stop.” Lance put his hand up, cringing at the thought of someone actually having sex with Keith, “That’s good enough for now.”

For about half a minute, they neglected conversation just sitting there awkwardly next to one another, Lance being too scared to say anything to the other. Finally, Lance manned up, “Are you always like this at night? Writing and talking a lot of shit?”

“Oh, yeah, totally. It’s either this or sexting my five boyfriends, I don’t seem to have my phone so I guess this is okay.”

“Wait a minute,” Lance took a second to think about something. _Three guys… Banging? Sexting… Five boyfriends?_ Wait, “Keith, you’re gay?”

“Ding, ding, ding!” Keith circled his finger around to symbolize a bell, “Lance has brain cells, everybody! Woo!” He clapped.

“Since when?” Lance whispered aggressively, “I thought you’d be asexual or something, you have like… No interest with anyone.”

“I’ve been gay since…” He set his notebook down on his and started counting on his fingers, “I came out my mother’s vagina,” He nodded, “I looked back at it, got scared and decided I liked men.”

“Was it obvious you were gay? Or-”

“Just thought you should know, it’s plainly out there in the open. You wouldn’t believe how many jocks are obsessed with trying a dude out. It’s crazy!” Keith smiled, slightly laughing.

For some reason, Lance felt his nerves getting tenser. Why was he angry? He doesn’t care what Keith does… Right?

“Aw, Lance, your poor face,” He pinched Lance’s cheek, “Is my little bad boy sad that I have more sex in a month than he’ll have in his whole life?” He replaced his “L’s” with “W’s” to baby the other.

“No, it’s not like that,” He took Keith’s hand off, “This is worse than when my mom told me she wasn’t a virgin.” He shook his head as he cursed quietly, “Keith, you shouldn’t, not that I’m trying to tell how to live your life, but-”

“You’re sappy today.”

“Shut the fuck up. Please, for ten minutes.” He wasn’t aggressive, he stayed nonchalant, nearing melancholy. Keith noticed this and stopped his jokes, “You’re an asshole, you’re an idiot sometimes, you’re so sarcastic, and I do hate you. Yet, for some reason, I can’t seem to shake that protective feeling I have for you, maybe because I’ve been by your side since eighth grade but it doesn’t matter. You had sex with _that_ many people, guys, in fact, makes me feel like I completely let you down.”

There was a wave of brief silence. The moon shined directly on them like a dim spotlight. Keith chuckled, finding it hard to refrain from sneering.

“You really feel that way, huh?”

“I can tell you didn’t listen to what I just said. Why listen? It’s probably my karma for the woods.”

Keith cocked an eyebrow questioningly, being confused at Lance’s sudden shift in personality, “Why are you so upset about what I do? I thought you didn’t care about what I did.”

“Because I’m selfish. No one else can insult you, tease you, take advantage of you, and certainly not treat you like some sex doll they can abuse and misuse whenever they please.”

“You do care! You’re so cute when you’re sentimental.”

Lance scoffed, “Forget I said anything,” He brushed his pants off after he stood up to leave, “I’m going to bed.”

“Hey, now. Stop,” Keith grabbed his hand, forcing him to sit back down, “I hate you too,” He took Lance’s cheeks and squished them together. He shrugged after thinking about something and kissed him.

It was worth it, to say the least. Smoothly executed, and a long duration. There wasn’t a lot of it, but a strange feeling began sparking.

Their parting was mutual, Lance slightly shocked by the lack of hesitation on the other. His eyes widened with just went down. Keith smiled, tapping Lance’s cheek a few times, “Goodnight.”

“God knows how many penises been in that thing.” Lance wiped his mouth, not showing the regret he had after doing it.

“Your dad _loves_ it!” He bade him goodbye, poking his forehead to knock him backward.

Lance caught himself before sliding to his death. He said nothing more to the other who blew raspberries at him before going back to his writing.

“You’re such a weirdo.”

“Tell that to your boner, asshole.” Keith flipped him off, still looking at his notebook.

“And may we never speak of this again?”

“I don’t kiss and tell. Now leave me alone.”

Lance rolled his eyes, letting his grip on the roof’s ledge go. The friction hurt his stomach, making him wince.

The rest of Lance’s night was him stuck pondering whether if he should beat it or wait it out, if Keith was down for helping him out seeing he caused it (Not that he _needed_ him to it’d just be helpful. A simple “no homo” can prevent any problem.) But, he decided on just sleeping through it because fuck the thought of sex with all those people in the next room.

“Hey Keith.”

“Stop talking to me.” Keith ordered, half asleep.

“Just so you know, _you_ kissed _me_ , I didn’t kiss you.”

“If you gave me two minutes I would’ve screwed you right then and there, just because I’m freaky like that.” He was muffled by his pillows when he spoke, “Go to bed.”

“Also just saying, I get hard when I get too cold so…”

“By science and by common sense that’s not what’s supposed to happen. Your nipples can get hard but your penis should retract. I’ll be ready for when you come out the closet.”

“I’m ninety-seven percent a woman lover. The other three goes to Morgan Freeman.”

“That’s great.”

“Hey Keith.”

“Yeah?”

“I still hate you.”

“I hate you more.” Keith’s word trailed off as he slept, leaving Lance smiling with his calm happiness.

And then… The bugle. Sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeaaaaaasssssh, kissing! Something I hate writing because I can describe something I've never done.


	6. Cat Walk...More Like Cake Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How nice. Keith is over sexualized and gets to trust fall forty feet into Lance's arms. How perfect!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might need to change this rating... Thanks Keith. :(

“Lance, tonight, we find Coran’s cabin and we burn the bugle into scrap metal.” Keith rubbed his eyes to stop their early morning sting.

“If I feel like it.” Lance fished through his bag, grabbing his toothbrush from his knapsack.

“Oh, a-ha! You must’ve thought you had a choice!” Keith pulled at the other’s ear, “You know how cute you are when you think you don’t need to listen to me? So cute!”

“Get off me, stop! That hurts!” He swatted the other’s hand away, only getting harder pulls as a response, “AH! Fuck you! Let go!”

“Are you coming with me tonight?” He grabbed Lance’s other ear and pulled him backward.

“I just wanted my toothbrush!” Lance whined, waving his arms around to try and push the other off, “Okay, fuck! I’ll go with you!” He pushed Keith off him, curling into a fetal position with his fear and pain.

“Thanks, Lance! I knew I could bring you! Now hurry, before the line at the bathroom gets long!”

“Fuck you Keith,” Lance whispered softly in his pain.

**— Wednesday, June 25th, 2014—**

“Hello men!” Coran shouted, looking at some of the kids who were still half asleep. He shook his head with dissatisfaction and turned the siren on the megaphone. He tapped his lip in thought before sliding the volume up to full blast. He didn’t stop until everyone had completely been scared awake or annoyed. He turned it off, having a pleased smiled when he woke up everyone standing before him, “Hello men!” He shouted after.

“Hello, sir…” Everyone dragged on to say.

“Louder or the siren comes back on!”

“Hello, sir!” Everyone yelled aggressively to prevent the annoying blare.

“Another thing that goes into the ocean tonight.” Keith rubbed the side of his head to soothe the ringing in his head.

“He’ll kill us. The bugle is enough.”

“Lance!” Coran yelled, “Since you seem to be excited about falling backward forty feet blindfolded! I’m so glad to hear you’ll be the tester of how safe it is!”

Lance perked up more, “Hell no! You’re insane if you think I’m dying today!”

“You won’t die! The worst that’ll happen is your nose will bleed once more!”

“Uh, actually,” Keith interrupted, “His nose is off its period as of yesterday.” Everyone had laughed at the joke towards Lance, who was now trying to hide his face.

“Keith,” Lance whispered, slapping the other’s shoulder, “c’mon man.”

“Just because I kiss you doesn’t mean I’m in love with you. I still don’t like you.”

“You’re supposed to be at least on my side.”

“Hah! No.” Keith chuckled a little to Lance’s ridiculous thoughts.

The commotion died down, Coran getting a final snort out, “Comedic people, I swear! Keith, since you put me in a great mood, you’re falling first!”

“God fuckin- Let’s go!” He clapped once, signaling he was ready to die. He got a blindfold thrown at his face, he smiled and whispered over to Lance, “Ooh, you know it’s fun when someone gets the blindfold!” He tied it around his eyes and latched on to the other’s arm for guidance, “Ooh, Big Daddy Lance. Hopefully, he’ll let me keep this. Maybe we can head out to the woods and I’ll let you smack me around with sticks.”

“Stop Keith.” Lance gagged, pulling the other along with the group. He stayed in the back to prevent embarrassing himself.

“You want to tie me up too? I don’t like it that much, but anything for you, honest.”

“Keith… Stop, you are in public, I know you can’t see it, but people are really close to you.”

“So? I’m trying to talk to my enemy with benefits. Tonight, after we take that bugle I promise I’ll do you in the water. Right there. I’ll dunk myself under.”

“You’re not- Correction, we’re not doing that. Are you saying this on purpose? Go back to being quiet and reserved.”

“You only want me to stop because I’m telling the truth.” Keith pulled his blindfold back for a minute to blink comfortably a few times, “How long is this walk?” He asked.

“Too long,” Lance sighed, “Keith. Save this attitude for, at least, after the second week. I mean, come on.”

“Lance, come out the closet.”

“There is no closet to come out of! Boobs are great! A masterpiece, ‘ten out of ten’-IGN.”

“Come out the closet.”

“Keith, stop… Come on!”

“You know, Allura, when we went to get our nails done, she told me everything you said to her. Thursday nights, dating for three years-”

“Why are you hanging out with our **math** teacher?!”

“See how you didn’t correct me on the gay part of that sentence? It’s because you know it’s true! Oh my god! You’re so closeted.”

“Say what you will. I’m not into dudes.” He stopped walking.

“Keith! Front and center!” Coran ordered, “All you got to do is put this harness on and climb up this ladder to the gigantic log up there.”

“Sure is a lot of steps my friend,” Keith cleared his throat, “You sure my wife over there will be okay climbing up there after I’m done?” He pointed to Lance, getting a few laughs in return.

“He’ll be fine. Have you tightened your harness?”

“Oh yes, I got it on the girdle setting and let me tell you…” He shook his head, huffing a little, “I'm feeling like Kim Kardashian so let’s go.”

“When you get up there be sure to tie that blindfold around your eyes.”

Keith started up the ladder effortlessly, reaching the top in under a minute with the swiftness. He waved from the safety plank above and tied on his blindfold.

“Lance! Front and center!” Coran ordered, “You have to make sure Keith doesn’t die.”

“No promises.” Lance took hold of the cord Coran handed over to him. He observed it feeling slightly confused at its purpose.

“This cord balances Keith and keeps him suspended when he’s airborne. This safety lock lowers him at a comfortable speed. When Keith drops to about… I’ll say halfway down, switch this on.”

“I hope I don’t forget.”

“Lance… That’s manslaughter.”

“I suddenly feel like an elephant.” Lance gripped on the cord tighter go prevent it from slipping from his hand.

“Permission to begin walking Keith.” Coran shouted through his megaphone, “Lance has you covered.”

“I can kiss my ass goodbye then.” Keith stepped across quickly, holding his breath.

“You’re almost at the halfway, Keith! Quite impressive!” Coran complimented, “Lance, don’t fall behind, you’ll trip him up.”

“Look, Old Man. Praise me, I’m keeping him alive and-” Lance’s argument was getting interrupted when Keith shouted “Falling” suddenly. He looked at Coran, then at his cord, “What does that-”

“Fall away, Keith!” Coran yelled. And there he went, trust falling backward off the log. He had his hands gripped on the opposite shoulders to make an “X”.

“He’s at his point Lance, you can pull the switch.”

Lance had done so, noticing that Keith was still at his constant speed, “Oh shit.” He whispered. He started sputtering in fear, “C-Coran! You have some faulty wiring here!”

“Look at that, what a shame.” Coran tsked, putting his hands on his hips, “Guess you’ll have to catch him. Don’t worry, you won’t get hurt from his impact.”

“Hold this Old Man.” He handed the cord over to Coran, running over to Keith’s speculated landing spot, “Oh shit.” He whispered once again when he saw he actually had to catch the other, he inhaled deeply and braced himself before sticking his arms out.

“Lance, did you know you need to tug the cord after you flipped the tiny switch?” Coran asked.

“Wait, what-” He got bombarded when Keith fell into his arms, making him stumble backward. He kept his posture, however, holding Keith in a bridal formation.

Keith slid off the blindfold and started laughing, “You’re a hero!” He tapped Lance’s shoulder before jumping out of his hold.

“Coran!” Lance yelled, storming over, “Why didn’t you tell me I could’ve just pulled the damn rope?” Lance grabbed Coran by the shoulders and shook him, “Just for that, I’m done for the day.”

“Lance, darling,” He said briefly, “Then you can go and do us all a favor. Go and fetch some water for the rest of us.”

“Old Man…” Lance held all of his threats to himself, only hissing through his teeth as he walked away. He bumped their shoulders as he did so.

“Keith!” Coran snapped, feeling annoyed by Lance’s action, “Join Lance, as he gets confused when he needs to do things independently.”

“Look, Old Man! No need to be so degrading. If you wanted me to make sweet love with him in the woods you could’ve just said so.”

“Next time, I promise I will,” He turned his megaphone on, “Now go! Get me some water!”

Keith and Lance had walked away, noticing they were far enough from the group Lance stated briefly, “The megaphone goes too.”

“Tonight seems eventful.” Keith said, smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pray there's no mistakes. Please... praise the writing gods.


	7. The Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les steal some stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this

“The _Mission_ _Impossible_ theme is playing in my head right now.”

“Think this place has night patrol?”

**— Wednesday Night, June 25th, 2014—**

It’s time. The bugle is going “Buh-bye” and “goodnight” for good. The megaphone? Yeah, that isn’t safe either. Not after how Lance was treated today. Forced to lug around water here and there like some workhorse.

“You take my dignity,” Lance scowled at his reflection in the water to look intimidating, “I take your happiness,” He took black battle paint he found lying around in the lunch hall and made two dashes on each of his cheeks.

“Lance, come on, you’re wasting time.”

“No, Keith! He made me get seventeen bottles of water! My limit is sixteen! He knows that! I put it on my form under my list of ‘medical conditions’,” He grabbed some torn cloth from an old rag he found in his duffle bag and tied it around his forehead, symbolizing he was ready for war, “I want bugle blood…” He whispered coldly, sounding raspy when he spoke.

“Dear lord above.” Keith pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

“Put on the paint.”

“What? No.”

“Put on the god damn paint, Keith!” Lance ordered, forcefully handing the tube over to Keith. He began laughing maniacally when Keith hesitantly did so, “Tonight, we dine… In Hell!”

“I never felt so threatened in my life. Eh, no. In October, at a party there were like four guys who were just all over me and-”

“I was there,” Lance put his hand up to stop his talking, “Stop speaking. If you wonder why they suddenly stopped I had put laxatives in their drinks.”

“Why’d you do that? They were cute!”

“Unless you like your beaten and battered body all over the internet I’d say I had a pretty good motive.”

“Aw, you’re so sweet! Sucks because I wanted to be a pornstar.”

“Sorry I ruined that for you… But hey, at least you get a scholarship and your parents’ respect.”

“Fair enough.” He pulled Lance along with him.

The moon wasn’t out, making it easier to sneak around the grounds. Lance led the way, dramatically peering around each building corner, cocking an eyebrow when getting suspicious of certain noises.

“Legend says no teen has lived passed these grounds right here,” Lance informed, picking up a western accent.

“Ah, way to take me back to my Texan roots.” Keith sighed, “Ah, good times…Before I met you and all.”

“Hush up! If you plan on making it out of these woods alive, you best follow my leading.” Lance’s steps turned in large lunges as he prowled, feeling proud of his camo pants his mother advised him not to bring, believing they’d be no use to him.

“Alright, sheriff.”

“Right there!” Lance straightened his fishing vest in awe of the larger, cleaner cabin, “Well I’ll be damned. This is the finest work of cabin I’ve ever seen!”

“Lance quit it with the _Brokeback Mountain_ accent and get through the door.”

“Uh, no! I’m the lead, you’re the brain! You unlock it.”

“I thought you’d never ask!” Keith smiled, pulling the bobby pin from out his hair, “Hello peaceful mornings.”

“How nice of you to be prepared for a break in.”

With a successful pop noise and a turn, the door swung open magnificently.

“After you, leader.” Keith invited after the sarcasm on the word "leader", stepping to the side of the door.

The interior was the absolutely **not** outdoorsy. A TV, a toaster, a fridge, a _microwave_? What! You’re supposed to be making food with fire, dammit! Not with your artificial toys!

“Oh, shoot!” Lance had smiled when looking through the fridge, “There are all sorts of food in this thing! I knew he was too fat to be an outdoors coach.”

“Don’t start raiding the fridge- Oh wow, there’s Fiji water in here,” Keith reached over Lance’s shoulder, grabbing the bottle by its cap, “Thank you very much!”

“All these goodies and you take water,” Lance criticized, stuffing all he could in his many pockets, “Alright, let’s move.”

“Lance, this is Fiji, this is like… Six dollars for the smallest size. Fuck paying the fifteen for this.” He began drinking as they looked around.

“There’s only four rooms. Bathroom, living room, kitchen, and the bedroom.” Lance tracked, “I get the living room and you get the bathroom.”

“And you know this...How?”

“It’s so obvious. The bedroom is on the right, don’t go in there just yet.”

“How do you know this?!” Keith grilled harder, looking a little disgusted.

“Well, aside from me and Coran having a playdate, one door is literally labeled ‘bathroom’.”

“And after I’m done with the bathroom? Who does the bedroom?” Keith asked, swishing the water in his bottle around.

“We’ll go together, just in case he wakes up and we have to start swinging.”

“For once, you actually make sense.” Keith set off for the bathroom diligently.

“Alright!” Lance commenced, looking for anything suspicious, he formed his hands into a gun as he stepped around the room, “Get some.”

A few steps later, he tripped over something. He turned onto his back to get a note of his surroundings.

“Fucking-” He facepalmed when he realized he tripped some sort of security cable.

The response to his mindless mistake was the knob to the bedroom had jiggling. It kept on until the door opened completely.

“This is the fourth time this week this stupid cord has been triggered. No one’s in here. Unless it’s Hunk taking stuff from my fridge.” He went into the kitchen after resetting his alarm, “And look, there it goes! My food! _And_ my water, how much does he need?” He went on and on, cursing a few times, it sounded weird to hear his instructor swear like a sailor but it kept going on.

When Lance noticed his legs going to walk away and the sound of his bedroom door close, he sighed a sigh of relief.

“Lance, you genius, you. Tripping the alarm to get him out of his bedroom. And here I was thinking you were slow.” Keith congratulated at a faint whisper after a two-minute margin of silence, “Come on, let’s go.” He stepped into the light revealing the two items in each of his hands.

“How’d you do that?” Lance got from under the lamp table by the couch.

“He had these on a vanity thing… Along with his mustache combs,” He beckoned Lance over to the door, “We’re done here.”

“Look at you! Being a thief in the night!” Lance patted the other’s back roughly, causing Keith to choke on his water.

“Th-” He coughed a few times, “ank you. If you could mind not causing me to choke, that’d be nice.” His pitch had risen higher and higher the closer he got to another coughing fit.

“Wouldn’t expect someone like you to choke much, if you know what I’m saying,” He began nudging Keith’s arm, “Ah-hah, heh, heh.”

Keith breathed in for a second, putting the megaphone and the bugle down in order to slap the other. He smiled when he felt his hand stinging.

Lance rubbed his cheek, which was now pulsing, “You… You’re so abusive. I made one little joke.”

“If it’s not the size of your penis, it’s not little.”

“Hey, now! We’re supposed to be bonding over taking away our instructor’s happiness!”

“Need I remind you that you are a pest and whatever you say or do I take an extra precaution to?” He paused, “And It’s usually physical.”

“So if I-”

“Yes.”

"But I didn't say any-”

"I know what you meant.” Keith winked.

They began walking up the hill they had gone to for diving, Lance eating the snacks he stole from earlier.

Keith had said his final goodbyes to the bugle by air playing the classic “Reveille” tune before tossing it into the water to sink down.

“Aw, I wanted to do something there.” Lance pouted, “Give me the megaphone.”

Keith switched it on and began talking, “What did you need?”

“Ah, Keith! That’s loud!”

“I can’t hear you, this thing’s really loud!”

“Act your age,” Lance said over his laughter, taking the megaphone from the other, “Keith sucks dick, it’s his favorite food.”

Keith snatched it back, sitting down along the cliff, “Lance’s is on the menu!”

“No, it’s not!”

“I might just keep this thing for later.” Keith ogled it for a few seconds before shaking his head, “Nah… It might possess my soul.” He turned on the siren, chucking it down into the cesspool. He listened to the silencing sound before it finally hit the water, “Hey, kind of sounds like you when you had to jump.”

“You know what? For the first time in my life, I enjoyed thirty minutes with you.”

“Is that right? Let’s make it forty.” Keith leaned back to stare at the water better, the moon finally coming out from behind the clouds to glisten upon it.

“We’re going to be so tired in the morning.” Lance copied the position, looking at the other.

“Who cares? There won’t be any bugle to wake us up.” Keith shrugged, drinking once more from his water, “It’s only day three… Why are we like this?”

“Why _aren’t_ people like this? We just pulled off a heist! Isn’t that great?” Lance put his hand up for a high-five, being mildly surprised when Keith took his hand and interwoven their fingers.

“Don’t think too much of it. It’s not gay unless you say it is.” Keith patted their hand bundle.

“It’s really hard not to.”

“I don’t see you breaking it so shut up.”

“We should be going back anyway before things start getting weird.”

“No, come on. It’s gorgeous out here.” He rested his head on Lance’s shoulder, slowly losing energy.

No, Keith does not look “cute” when he attempts to stay awake, Lance isn’t like that.

“Are we sleeping out here tonight?”

Keith didn’t reply. Once again, being the first to fall asleep.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn dat was cute.


	8. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bugles, Bullhorn, Big penis, Coran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! I am so sorry for this wait! I whipped up a small chapter for something to laugh at so I can get back to the big stuff. I just didn't want people to be like “Oh no! It's discontinued!" Cuz it's not. Soon, I'll be at a steady rhythm again! I just gotta get through schoolwork and rewriting my other books to make 'em better. So I love ya!  
> Peace!

****

**— Thursday, June 26th, 2014—**

“Lance,” Were the words that waved around Lance’s head before receiving a few harsh pats on his shoulder, “Lance, we should make our way back to the cabin.”

“I'm all right,” Lance mumbled, “You’re my only source of warmth so don’t move too much,” His eyebrows furrowed to show displeasure.

“Alright, great. It’s seven, and Coran’s meltdown is eight-thirty sharp.” Keith sat him up, “Look. If you’re not going to move at least wash the paint off, the evidence is clear.”

“Keith, don’t move too much, I said.” Lance ordered, “I’ll be up in five minutes.”

“Hey, did you know that you talk in your sleep? You should hear the things you say, it’s-”

“I’m up, Keith.” Lance groaned, gruelingly having to sit upright. He shook his hand while waving his hand to signal the other to stop, “Say no more.”

“Oh good! You’re up.” Keith stood up, brushing his pants off from the dry dirt, “Come on.”

Lance used Keith’s shoulder to help himself up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, “Waking me up at dawn to wash off some damn paint.” He huffed and began trudging down the hill to the water pool.

“Lance,” Keith excessively tapped his shoulder in panic when they neared the bottom of the hill, “Lance, look!”

“God da-” Lance smacked forehead.

Washed up upon the shore were the brass bugle and the bullhorn, looking worn out and dented from constantly bumping rocks and water logging, just screaming “Help us, Coran!”

The two sputtered and pointed aimlessly at the scene before sprinting against each other to grab the items.

“Keith, you’re so stupid!” Lance yelled, snatching up the bugle

“I didn’t think there’d be a current to bring this back up! I figured it’d just sink like you!”

“Real funny, you stupid fuckin-” He kept grumbling curses as he started to slip off his shoes, “Just shut up and start treading into the water.”

Keith sighed before beginning to sing, “Wade in the water, wade in the water children.”

Lance shook his head, deciding to join in with the other.

“Alright, this is good, we’re good. Wet, but good.” Keith huffed after his final hymn of the song. He dropped the megaphone into the still current, “This is an excellent opportunity to wash off the paint, B-T-Dubs.”

“Alright, we’ll go under in three.” Lance held his nose, his nasal voice beginning to sound when he started counting.

Keith took note of his closed eyes and started snickering quietly. When Lance got to two, Keith forced him under the water.

Screams became hysteric laughter from both partially drowning, not getting the paint off at all, and trying to see who can keep the other down.

“You may think I’m joking, but I’m trying to kill you,” Keith announced, pushing down on Lance’s head.

The other grew bored of the failed attempts of dying and killing his frenemy. He got dunked under once more and took the opportunity to pick Keith up.

“If you’re going to do this, can you at least grab my shoes!” Keith ordered, he was contempt for the swift action and did not like being on Lance’s shoulders. Especially when drenched in lake water.

“You’re my Cinderella!” Lance exclaimed, picking up the two pairs of shoes off the ground.

Keith jumped off of him, slightly hurting his manhood in the process. He made one pained cry as he kept trying to get his Vans on.

“Didn’t think that’d hurt.” Lance smirked, “Seeing you having nothing down there.”

“You would know, you little pervert,” Keith shook the water out of his hair, “I stress the word ‘little,' too.”

"What's that supposed to mean?”

"Aw, come on, big guy- Sorry, I mean 'little' guy; No need to get upset.”

Lance gasped upon realization of what Keith was hinting at, “I know what you're getting at, man! I'm picking up what you're putting down! My penis is just fine!” Lance stomped his feet in anger, “It is average size and fully functional!”

“Never been in the kitty since you came out of it, hm?” Keith squeezed his hair out, “It’s totally fine if you’re a grower and not a shower.”

“I am not!” Lance wanted to lay down and cry with the amount of disrespect towards his most prized possession, “Look! When we get back to the cabin, I’m going to measure it! And it will be seven inches like last year!”

Keith coughed, “Lies,” He coughed again, “Shrimp wearing a turtle neck.” He coughed once more.

Lance screamed as he tugged at his hair, “C’mon! Let’s go right now!” He grabbed Keith by the hair as he began grumbling, “You Madonna loving, ‘vogue to express myself,' Cyndi Lauper wannabe, ‘Prince is my role model because he’s free with androgyny, fucking Bud Bundy from season three of Married With Children, fucking asshole.”

“I love your dirty talk! Big Daddy, don’t even spare me!” Keith clapped, “Then again, a small penis can’t do much, but woo!”

“Ugh!”

* * *

 

“Six inches…” Lance moped as he stepped outside the cabin room. They kept their volume to a minimum for their cabinmates to not overhear them.

“Taking steroids does that to you, you know.” Keith snickered, “Now you have a boner and a shrunken penis.” He slapped his knee, “Ain’t that a doozy!”

“Fuck. You.”

“Gladly, it is Thursday after all.” Keith walked up to the cabin door, looked back and winked, “It may be small but as you said… It’s fully functional.”

“Dear God! I hate you so much!”

“Yeah, yeah, I hate you too. Get in the room before you get cold and your penis shrinks some more.”

And all from there was okay and such...That is, until the next hour.

* * *

 

“Lance!” Coran yelled, knocking ferociously on the door, “Lance come out this instant!”

Lance groaned and opened the door, “What, Old Man? What?” He couldn’t care less by how angry his instructor was (judged by his crimson red cheeks) and wanted to slam the door in his face.

“Where. Is. My. Bugle?” He huffed with each word.

“You’re spitting on me.” Lance wiped his cheek, “And I don’t know where your bugle is. You interrupted my sleep, and I find that incredibly rude.”

“I know you took it! You and your…” He directed his sneer towards Keith, “Little pal over there! I want my bugle back!” His face grew redder, looking that if he got any angrier, he could explode

Keith stood from his bed and walked over, “Lance, move please.” He politely ordered as he shoved him out the way, “Mr. Coran, Lance and I weren’t outside last night. At twelve o’clock sharp we decided our ‘Thursday affairs’ should start early and so…” He bounced his eyebrows up and down, “I kind of shoved six inches in my esophagus last night so I was too busy **choking** while Lance was too busy trying to get off.” Keith folded his arms, “So how could we have been outside to steal your stupid horn?”

Coran stood astonished, completely still at what he just heard. Keith slowly shut the door in his face and went back to bed.

Lance reopened it, screamed out “And don’t you forget it!” as Coran walked away (probably considering when to retire) and slammed the door.

“I think I’m excited about this camp now,” Lance said, climbing back up to his bunk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, see? It's nothing special, but I giggled while writing it.


	9. Bugles and...Jealousy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bugle  
> Breakfast  
> Blond kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEED A NAME FOR THIS CHARACTER I MADE UP  
> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH MY LOVES!   
> LOVE WHO YOU LOVE AND VIVA LA VIDA, I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lance and Keith’s morning was supposed to be, in theory, peaceful. No bugle, no bullhorn, no bad mornings. Right?

There it was again, “Reveille” playing in the distance as it usually did. More out of tune and obnoxious than before.

**Wrong.**

Lance jumped up in his fear, his head hitting the ceiling. He rubbed the sore to soothe the pain and cursed a few time, “Oh my god, what the **fuck**!” He jumped down to the floor to look out the window.

There stood Coran, blowing into a purple, misshapen bugle. Face red from how hard he was blowing into it.

“That son of a bitch!” Lance insulted, he slammed his hands down on the window sill, “Keith, what have we done?”

“I’m going to kill him, I’m going to **fucking** kill him. Coran will not be here tomorrow because he will be getting strangled by Keith with a knot he learned how to tie here at summer camp!” Keith gritted his teeth as he rummaged through his bag to find his toiletries.

The music stopped, the two boys stood idle to not infuriate the Camp Gods. Then, spooking both of them, came the knock of the beast.

“Boys! Get up now before you miss breakfast!” Coran knocked, snickering and sniggling with his evil intentions.

“Don’t open that door!” Keith ordered, grabbing Lance by the wrist, “He has the bugle! He’s going to blow it in your face if you open that door!”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.” Lance straightened his neck, “If I don't make it back, I still don't like you.”

Lance hesitantly grabbed the knob to the outside world, opening it centimeter by centimeter.

There was the bell of the bugle, shiny and purple facing directly in the teens’ view.

“Uh, hi-” Lance couldn't even finish his sentence without the blaring slur of miscellaneous notes that is the bugle’s tune drowned his words out.

“Good morning, gentlemen! You know Lance, after the disappearance of my golden horn I made the decision not to have so much scorn toward the situation! Instead, I’m using a friend of mine gave me a decade ago! It’s a little beaten up, but it works like a charm!” Coran’s grin was mischievous, “Come on! We’re serving the good stuff today!”

“You’re sick! You are mental!” Lance shouted, “Old Man, I don’t like you at all! If anything, _we_ should be doing this program together!”

“Eh, we pretty much are. As much as you ruin my day.” Coran shrugged, blowing a note in Lance’s face again.

“Ugh!” Lance slammed the door, beginning to change his clothes with frustration, “Cover your eyes, Keith. We have to get going. I need to plan my revenge.”

“They’re already concealed,” Keith informed, “That cat fight was too graphic, so I had to cover my eyes.”

“It’s only getting worse from here, Keith!”

 **—Saturday** , **July** **12th** , **2014** **Day** **20—**

If you were able, to sum up, the first twenty days of the camp, it’d be… Absolute Ass. No sex on Thursdays, no more Keith teasing Lance with kisses or sex jokes because he was irritable by the bugle on the site, no happiness, and no more respect for Coran. Lance decided that if he was going to take another moment he might as well make Coran feel his pain, too.

“Keith,” Lance first called out when he woke up, his voice was raspy with eyes crusted with mucus and the tears he’s been saving for the past nineteen days.

“Leave me alone,” Keith ordered, voice muffled by his pillow, “There are only ten more minutes until Corn Man blows his horn.”

“He probably has sex with the damn thing.” Lance sucked his teeth, “Keith, what are we going to do for the next forty days?”

“Cry. Nothing else besides cry.” Keith sighed, letting the sounds of it stretch for a moment, “Lance, let’s kill Coran. Right now. Let’s just… Throw rocks at him until he…Dies with that bugle of his.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Lance shrugged, wiping his eyes to get the muck out, “Remember when stealing the first bugle seemed like a good idea?”

“Who knew he would have two?”

“How else would he have a threesome?” Lance started laughing at his joke, feeling prideful when he heard Keith join in.

“I like that. That was funny.”

With the last syllable of the word “funny,” the ten minutes were up, there the blaring sound was… not? It was a group of flutes playing “Morning Mood” with a perfect and soothing pitch. It was… Soothing?

“What the hell?” Keith sat up, “Lance! It’s going to be a less painful day today!” Keith hugged Lance when he jumped from his bunk to see the commotion, “Ah! I’m actually happy for once!”

“Get off me, mullet man!” Lance pushed the other off to look out the window, “Oh my God. It’s so serene! Keith, come on! To the showers and then the cafeteria!”

“Right!”

 **—8:45** **AM—**

“Sweet mother of everything holy!” Lance gasped at the sight of the rec-hall, “Ham, turkey, omelets, bacon, orange juice, and sweet mother of God is that a fondue!” He went to sprint for it, getting pulled back by his instructor almost immediately, “Hey, what gives, Old Man?”

“I just wanted to say congratulations on your progress this far! Enjoy your feast. And I mean every single bite.” Coran glared, putting stress on the words, “Happy chewing my boys!” He grinned, putting firm hands on Lance and Keith’s shoulder.

“I wonder what that means.” Keith cocked an eyebrow as he watched Coran walk away.

“Oh, who cares? It’s going to be a good day today!” Lance got giddy, running over to the buffet.

Thanksgiving? What’s a Thanksgiving? Nothing compared to the gluttony every teen boy in the program had performed (Not so much Keith since there was barely any meatless food). It went on for thirty minutes exact until Coran came back, shooting a pop gun through the cafeteria, frightening everyone.

“Come on boys! We have drills to perform to get ready for ‘Chained Together.'”

“Drills?” Lance asked, putting the turkey leg in his hand down, “Like… Exercise?”

“Precisely!” Coran smiled, “We must get your stamina, mentality, and rationing skills ready for our final events.”

Everyone collectively groaned in agony and annoyance when they realized this wasn’t a day for relaxation.

**—9:24 AM—**

“Left, left, left, right, left!” Coran shouted through a bullhorn (The pink bedazzled one borrowed from the female instructor) as each teen did laps.

“I’m going to puke.” Lance complained to himself, “It’s going to be the turkey and the egg, and it’s going to be gross.” Despite his worry of vomiting, his legs gave him the ability to lead the whole group around the makeshift track.

“I would run, but that’s too much work.” Keith, in mid-jog, began to someone out of breath from running, “See look, I’m fully energized while you’re practically dead. _And_ I look the agilest whenever I race by Coran's view.”

The other camper cocked his head, “I should try that.”    

“See, you’re learning!” He patted the other on the back with a smile.

Lance, who’s probably on lap one-thousand by now, saw this affair and started getting a small bit of jealous, mostly angry, but jealous. He was confused by such emotions and decided to take the fury out on his running.

“Oh, you’re a Pisces?” Lance overheard Keith ask, “How interesting. It's crazy how we have so much in common, where have you been for the past twenty days?”

The other camper started laughing.

“Alright, _no_.” Lance’s expression fell flat as he grumbled, “You’re not just going to shimmy your way into his life. Hah! You must be crazy there, pal.”

The whistle blew for the running time to stop. A good twenty minutes of non-stop leg movements.

“Come campers!” Coran ordered, “We must learn to climb the evergreen trees!”

“Got any life hacks for that?” The camper boy jokingly asked.

“I’ll devise something up if it means not doing any real work,” Keith started laughing with the other as they walked over to the woodsy area of the site (pretty much everywhere if you think about it).

“Agh, oh my god!” Lance whispered through his teeth, “Why does this effect me!”

Climbing was easy. If you weren’t five or fingerless you could’ve made it up to at least the first branch of the tree. Lance, being fueled by the lack of attention he was getting from Keith, made his way to the top of the tree with no care of scratch marks on his legs and arms.

“Stupid Keith, stupid blondie, stupid conversation I’m not a part of.” Was all Lance said as he went up the tree.

“Very well men!” Coran clapped, leading the group of people to a vast space, “Split into groups of four for your ‘night survival’ trials! Since the immaculate efforts on the tree were made, you may pick which pair you and your partner are joining.”

“Ooh, ooh, ooh!” Keith tapped camper kid on the shoulder excitedly, “Grab your partner and let’s go!”

Lance silently whined when he overheard that, “Tonight’s going to be treacherous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls help. I need a name.  
> Much love!

**Author's Note:**

> Aha, aha. Ooh, man that was... Hopefully good enough for your standards. I'm nervous when it comes to new works, yano? I pray there's no mistakes but if there is I apologize.


End file.
